


Танцуя на остывших углях

by Szmaragd



Series: I just wanna tell you [14]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Established Relationship, F/F, Kinda, Magic, Marriage Proposal, fem lotor - Freeform, just mentioned but anyway
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26126845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szmaragd/pseuds/Szmaragd
Summary: Иногда лучшее место для свидания - это деревня, которую вы только что сожгли. Или: о ведьмах, друидах, магии и дурманящих цветах над рекой.
Relationships: Ezor/Zethrid (Voltron)
Series: I just wanna tell you [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873897
Kudos: 1





	Танцуя на остывших углях

Скорбно и оглушительно громко треснув, где-то рядом рухнула балка. Эзор вздрогнула, обернулась — не увидела ничего нового, только пепел в воздухе да обгоревшие стены. Такие же, как и полчаса назад.  
В далеком лесу каркнула ворона.

— Любуешься видом?  
Под тяжелой поступью Зетрид крошились угли.  
Она подошла ближе, остановилась всего в двух шагах. Эзор кивнула, не отрывая взгляда от облаков над обрывом.

Там шумела река.  
— Люблю посмотреть на плоды своих трудов.  
Зетрид хмыкнула.  
— Хорошо ты их.

Еще этим утром деревня жила.   
Жила бы себе долго и счастливо дальше, громкая и пестрая, со всеми своими полями и петухами, всего-то и надо было, что парочку ведьм уступить. Даже не всех! Тройку, желательно от Альтеи — и все разошлись бы по своим делам.  
Глупые, отказались. 

И поплатились. Нечего нервной Лотте отказывать.  
— Никого больше не нашла?  
— Не-а. Либо увели, либо померли. Нас даже ждать не стали, Акша сказала, что дорогу мы знаем.   
Эзор засмеялась и повернулась наконец к Зетрид.  
— Акша, — протянула, — вредина. Просто от нас избавиться хотела.  
Вновь что-то треснуло, они обернулись одновременно: очередная балка и пепел. Зетрид громко хмыкнула.  
— Или она оставила нас наедине с погоревшей деревней и отпечатками злобных ведьм, с которыми кому-то все равно пришлось бы разбираться.

Эзор поджала губы. Осмотрелась: серые в сумерках останки домов, серая дымка над рекой, черная ворона на косом ветренике. Каркнула, улетела в сторону черного леса — под обвалившейся крышей мелькнул огонек на секунду.  
Да, Акша оставила на них всю грязную работу.  
— Звучит как свидание.  
— Посреди пепелища? — Зетрид рассмеялась. — Хороший выбор.  
— О, я знала, что тебе понравится.

Темнело быстро. Под одной из уцелевших крыш Эзор собрала хворост и сухой мох для костра. Слабые огоньки срывались с пальцев и потухали тут же, она шипела сквозь зубы и заставляла себя успокоиться и сосредоточиться вновь: тонкая связь с Ведьмой вновь поблекла, оставшись лишь отголоском. Пылала еще днем, когда она жгла деревню, отзывалась нежной песней в мыслях — а сейчас умолкла.  
Верно она в друидах не осталась, с такой-то магией.  
Зетрид вернулась с лошадьми, привязала их ближе к ночлегу. Принесла завернутые в плащ крапиву и почти осыпавшиеся маки, сбросила рядом:  
— Паршивые цветы, — буркнула и присела на едва тронутый пожаром край кровати. — Может, я просто огниво достану, и ты не будешь страдать?  
Очередная искра погасла. Эзор кивнула, сжав зубы, и встала, чтобы размять затекшие уже ноги. Ждать, пока песнь вернется к ней, было нельзя: сквозь прорехи она уже заметила первую звезду, а значит, восстанут скоро отпечатки, одержимая местью предсмертная воля ведьм. Стоило развеять их сейчас, не дожидаясь, пока доберутся до дворца.

Там своих ужасов хватало.

Эзор скинула походный плащ, забрала несколько маковых стеблей из связки и вышла к лошадям.  
И без связи с Ведьмой слышно было, как гудит воздух.

Обезображенные, обозленные, ведьмы поднимались из пепла. Тянулись к ней алыми вспышками, шептали о чем-то в мыслях — Эзор сцепила зубы и сжала цветы в кулаке.

Татуировки на ладони засветились, вбирая магию, и на секунду отпечатки замерли — чтобы в следующую вспыхнуть еще ярче, взвиться яростным гомоном.

_Как она смеет—_

В два взмаха сияющей рукой Эзор начертала заклинание. Маки в кулаке рассыпались трухой, а несколько отпечатков развеялись с визгом.  
Ведьма открыла многие секреты древнего ковена своим ученицам — которые позже надели маски и назвались друидами, — показала им, что сила их куда больше простого “дара” от мира, что “дара” порой и не нужно вовсе. Вложила им в руки цветы (“сокрушите их”), камни (“привяжитесь к ним”), саму себя — и разрушила все прежние границы. И когда песнь оставляла их, когда они были далеко от Ведьмы, когда ее нельзя было беспокоить, друиды забирали магию из мира. Не спрашивая и не кланяясь каждому дереву, — но отбирая и выпивая силу из них, оставляя за собой лишь пепел.

Конечно, “настоящим” ведьмам это не нравилось.

Но в истлевших маках Эзор находила свое утешение.

Она отряхнула руки, забрала еще несколько стеблей — на этот раз вместе с крапивой, — засмеялась тихо, когда Зетрид остановила ее и оставила быстрый поцелуй на горящих до сих пор пальцах.  
— Так их, — шепнула при этом довольно, подкинув несколько сухих маковых коробочек в костер. — Чтоб знали.  
Отпечатки за стенами зашептались ещё яростнее.

Развеять их было просто: в первую ночь, пока они еще не набрались сил, обращая против них цветы самой смерти и древнюю, высеченную в камне магию. Два взмаха, один символ, никаких лишних слов — одно из первых заклинаний Дайбазаала, которые Ведьма смогла вернуть.

Отпечатки возмущались и исчезали.

Эзор улыбалась.

— Всех достала?  
Кончики пальцев у нее успели почернеть. Она села рядом с Зетрид и устало уронила голову ей на плечо:  
— Всех, кто выползли сегодня, — выдохнула. — Может, к рассвету ещё кто появится. Надеюсь, нет.  
Зетрид усмехнулась и обняла ее крепче.  
— Хорошо ты их, — повторила шепотом. — Спать теперь?  
— Вот еще, — Эзор фыркнула, подавила зевок и отстранилась. Стоило все же снять нагрудник до того, как отправляться на охоту за ведьмиными отпечатками. — Я не хочу проспать все свидание.  
— А что предлагаешь?

Зетрид расстегнула ей кожаные ремни, скинула нагрудник на кучу из плащей, маковых лепестков и седел. Разворошила угли, кинула Эзор мешочек с остатками орехов из сумки — та едва успела поймать, потянувшись в это время к узлу на затылке, чтобы распустить волосы.  
— Не знаю? — пожала плечами. — Надеялась, что придет в голову, пока я буду разбираться со всем вот этим. Луна полная, можем выйти и пройтись вдоль реки. Если спустимся.  
Зетрид обернулась. И громко хмыкнула.  
— Если ты сможешь зажечь что-нибудь, чтобы мы хоть что-то видели. Не хочу себе все ноги переломать.  
Эзор хихикнула.  
— Да уж, себе ломать — никакого удовольствия.  
Она потянулась к костру: забирать его свет было куда проще, чем пытаться изъявить. Огонек разгорелся меж ее расписанных пальцев, и она протянула свободную руку Зетрид, широко улыбнувшись:  
— Хватит?  
— Обожаю, — шепнула та, ухватившись крепко, — когда ты такая. С этой магией.   
— Это не так уж и сложно, знаешь. Ты и сама могла бы.

Слабый свет выхватывал камни и жухлые растения под ногами, спугнул какую-то птицу посреди ее жуткой трели на косом пугале — та хлопнула крыльями возмущенно, забилась куда-то под ближайшую крышу и запела уже оттуда.  
— Могла бы. Но зачем? У тебя здорово выходит, а мне и ткнуть кого-то мечом хватает, — Зетрид раздвинула осторожно кусты на краю и цокнула: — Не здесь.

Вырубленный в обрыве нормальный спуск они едва нашли: Эзор даже пришлось обломать несколько ветвей по пути, чтобы поддержать свой огонек.  
Река шумела у их ног, и где-то в темном лесу вновь то ли кричала, то ли пела ночная птица. Мошкара слетелась на свет — Эзор дернула пальцами, и на ладонь ей осыпались истлевшие крылья.

Огонь разгорелся чуть ярче.

Она все же скучала по открытому миру. Даже по ночам, полным бабочек, комаров и странных птиц.  
Во дворце света, бывало, неделями не видели.

— Тут водопьян где-то разросся, — буркнула Зетрид Эзор в плечо, смыкаяя руки у нее на талии. — Запах жуткий.  
— Думаешь собрать?  
У нее всегда были такие крепкие объятия.  
— Ага, и подсыпать кому-нибудь.  
— “кому-нибудь” Лотта не разрешит. Правое дело и все такое.  
На ладонь осыпалась еще одна бабочка.  
— Ну тогда просто собрать. Букет в комнату, и вообще, знаешь? Давай устроим свадьбу, как приедем.

Эзор засмеялась.  
— С водопьяном?  
— Обязательно с водопьяном. В венках для молодых.  
— Хороший выбор.  
И Зетрид поцеловала ее в щеку.  
— Я знала, что тебе понравится. 


End file.
